Marvin
Marvin is the hero that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance A monkey wearing a red headband similar to 0/2/0 Dart Monkey, but it wears a black shirt, yellow vest, yellow gloves, gray pants and black shoes, and holds a bee hive. Overview Marvin is the Beekeeper that deploys a bee every 2 seconds at Bloons, which pops them at a rate of a 3/0/0 Glue Gunner, and bees lasts for 10 seconds. Bees cannot pop Frozen or Lead, and even MOAB-Class Bloons. Also, he cannot or detect pop Camo Blooms as well. Upgrades Marvin will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: #Base level #Increases range by +1.5 units. #Unlocks Bee Rampage ability. #Bees lasts 12 seconds. #Bees have increased damage to 2. #Marvin can detect and pop Camo Bloons. #Bee Rampage lasts 10 seconds. #Bees can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons and deploys 2 bees at once. #Increases range by +3 units in total. #Unlocks The Swarm ability #Bees can slow down bloons by -25% and can damage MOAB-Class Bloons. #Bee Rampage triples the damage and lasts 15 seconds. #Bees do 3x damage to Ceramics, Marbles and Fortified Bloons and bees lasts 16 seconds. #Bees have increased damage to 4, and doubles damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. #The Swarm deploys 100 bees and bees lasts 10 seconds. #Bees slows down bloons by -40% and damage is increased to 7. #Increases range by +5 units in total, and bees attack at the rate of a 4/0/0 Glue Gunner. #Deploys 3 bees at once. #Bees have increased damage to 10, and 5x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. #The Swarm deploys 150 bees and bees lasts 15 seconds, and deploys 5 bees at once. All abilities have -15 second cooldown reduction on all abilities. Activated Abilities *Bee Rampage - Bees deployed at the hero will double the damage for 5 seconds. Ability has a 50-second cooldown. *The Swarm - Deploys 50 bees on the entire track and bees lasts 7.5 seconds. Ability has a 75-second cooldown. Quotes When Placed * Let's get ready to bee-rumble! * To bee or not to bee, that is the question. When Tapped * Hi * Yeah? * Yo! What's up! * Bee-good! * Hi! * Hello! When Leveling Up * Bee-volution! * Bee-ry good! * Bee-gone what will be stand for! (When Level 20) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear * MOAB appearance: MOAB! Bee-ready! * BFB appearance: BFB! Bee-ready! * ZOMG appearance: ZOMG! Bee-ready! * DDT appearance: DDT! Bee-ready! * BAD appearance: BAD! Bee-ready! * OTOMA appearance: OTOMA! Bee-ready! When Using an Activated Ability * Bee-ready to rumble some bloons! (Bee Rampage) * Bees assemble! (The Swarm) When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed (Level 11+) * MOAB Bee-gone! * I hope you like bees, huh? When Bloons Leak * Bee-ready to stop those bloons! * I am bee-ry mad at these bloons! (When losing) Category:Heroes